Kiss Me
by Rini-Rose
Summary: Kana and Kiba have been going out for a while, and Kiba has yet to touch her, execpt for one kiss the day they got together. Shino and Naruto intervene to help! What will happened between Kana and Kiba? KibaxOriginal Character Off my Quizilla page


I sighed. It was a crisp fall afternoon, and I had was walking out of the coffee shop with Naruto, Shino, and Kiba. Naruto and Shino had invited Kiba and I to get some hot cocoa, But I knew that they were just helping me out, getting Kiba to go somewhere with me. We never went anywhere together. He and I had been going out for 3 months today, and we've gone on 2 dates and he's only kissed me once! That was when he asked me to be his girlfriend.  
I guess you could say I felt like we were only friends.  
"Bye Kana! Are you going to walk your friend home?" Naruto asked slyly.  
"She is my girlfriend, not just a friend stupid!" Kiba chuckled as he slung his arm around my shoulders. I felt a faint flash of heat go across my shoulders as I shivered in pleasure. He doesn't normally do this, but when he did, it made me so happy!  
But his arm was gone as fast as it came, making my smile disappear. As we turned to leave Naruto and Shino made a motion over their lips, like they were putting on lip gloss. I understood at once and nodded slightly.  
_'Here we go!' _I thought.  
The hand sign started a little while ago. . .  
~~~Flashback~~~

"What do you mean Naruto?" I said, confused.  
Naruto sighed at my supposed stupidity. "I'll tell you once more. If you want Kiba to actually kiss you, you need to find a chap stick or lip gloss that appeals to his sense's."  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"You need a lip gloss that smells good to him and tastes good to him. He has sensitive senses like a dog, so what you wear on your lips have to appeal to him." Shino explained in his Shino way. "Wear a new one each day and see how he reacts to each."  
"Oh. Then I'll go buy some with Hinata now! Thank you guys for the idea!"  
~~~End Flashback~~~

_ 'okay. I have a feeling today is the day. now to try!'_ I thought as I took a deep breath. I watched Kiba's expression as I pulled out my Apricot flavored lip gloss. When I opened it, he glanced at me and watched me put it on. He leaned down close to my face, eyes closed as he leaned even closed.  
_ 'Is he going to do it?'_ I thought excitedly. But to my displeasure he just did what he always did. He leaned in and inhaled the aroma of the gloss and brought his finger up to rub some of it off. He put the finger in his mouth to taste it. To my surprise, his eyes grew big at this point. That was a good sign.  
He leaned down to eye level and his lips were less than a 1/2 a centimeter apart when. . . . . . . . He chuckled and leaned away. He gave me a grin, faced forward, and started to walk forward again. I didn't start walking though, my head bent down to hide my face.  
"Kana? Are you coming?" Kiba asked.  
". . . . . no." I said as my voice broke.  
"Huh? Kana?" Kiba asked, confused.  
"No! I'm not going anywhere with you! Why should I when you never want to go an where with me?" I yelled at him.  
"What? What do you mean-"  
SLAP!  
"We are through Kiba Inuzuka!" I shouted, the hot tears running down my face.  
"W-why?" Kiba said, still slightly dazed from my slap. an angry red mark appearing on his cheek.  
"You only act like were friends! You said so yourself that I was your girlfriend, but you never act like it!"  
"Kana, what do you want me to do?" Kiba said.  
"I want you to kiss me! Kiss me!" I shouted at him, rubbing the tears away, but more followed.  
"If that was what you wanted-"  
"Never mind! I'm leaving! I said we were through and I meant it!" I said as I turned and ran away into the forest.  
I ran through the forest, with no intention to stop. The tears streaked down my face as I ran. I kept running until I got to a huge tree and decided to let my emotions out, punching and kicking the tree as hard as I could to smithereens. After about 5 minute of this I stopped, turned around, and fell to the floor with my knees bent and my now bloody hands wrapped my legs. I just sat there crying until I heard a voice.  
"What have you done to your hands Kana?" I felt gentle hands make me let go of my legs. I refused to look up as he pulled out a first aid kit from the bag attached to the pouch on his leg and started to bandage my hands.  
"There you go. All better." He said.  
"What do you want Kiba?" I asked, not looking up.  
". . . . . Look at me Kana." He replied. I shook my head and hid my face, so he couldn't see how red and puffy it had become from crying.  
"Kana. Look at me." He said again. I just shook my head. I felt a hand cup my chin and pull my face up. I averted my gaze as he studied my face.  
"Please look at me Kana." He sighed. After a mental fight with myself I looked up and into his eyes. I wasn't prepared for what happened next. When I looked up his face was right in front of mine.  
"I owe you more than this." Kiba whispered just before he pulled my face to his and pushed his lips gently on to mine. It was an amazing but short kiss, sparks flew as his gently massaged mine, the second time he had ever kissed me. Even so I tried to push him away.  
"No, this kiss means nothing to you! Your only doing it so I'll get back together with you-" My protests were in vain as he pushed his lips to mine again, wrapping his arms around my waist. Once again I pushed him away, and once again he kissed me.  
"You don't mean it." I shouted when he finally let go.  
"Yes, I do. Kana I love you. I just didn't know if you were the touchy feely type. I didn't want to scare you off "  
"But you didn't even try to kiss me or hold my hand or hug me or-" He put his finger to my lips, silencing me.  
"You don't know how bad I've wanted to do what I've just done. I didn't want to push you." Kiba explained calmly.  
"Really?" I said softly.  
"Yes. Kana, if you give me another chance, I'll do better, I promise. Just tell me if you want me to kiss you, okay?" He asked.  
"I don't want to break up." I replied. "But, how do I know you'll kiss me if I tell you too?  
"Try."  
"Um, Kiss me." I mumbled. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine, but this time deeper and more passionate. I almost yelped with surprise when he ran his tongue over my lip, asking for entrance, causing him to pull away.  
"Why'd you stop?" I asked breathlessly.  
"You flinched." Kiba answered with a grin.  
"That's not fair. Redo! Kiss me."  
He leaned in and did the same thing he did just a moment before, but when He asked me for entrance, I swallowed my yelp and opened my mouth partially. His tongue shot in and left nothing untouched. When we pulled apart we smiled at each other and stood.  
"I should take you home now." Kiba said, panting.  
"Okay." We turned around and he walked me home stopping at my front door with me. Leaning in once more for the night he gave me a soft good bye kiss.  
"Good night." Kiba said, smiling then running off. I smiled back as I went in my house, knowing that I was going to use my new power every chance I got!

~OWARI~


End file.
